My Charmed 0nes Chapter 4
by sarmarvoloriddle
Summary: Cole ask Phoebe to marry him she says yes but will it have to wait becasue of Demon assain Shax?


_**My Charmed Ones**_

_**Chapter 4**_

Cole: I'll go see what I can find out about the Demons.

Phoebe: (Turns her head and looks at him) Just be careful okay.

Cole: Don't worry about me (kisses Phoebe and shimmers to the Underworld)

Piper: Did you two?

Phoebe: Uhhuh

Piper: Told ya Piper.

Prue: I never said that they did'nt.

Phoebe: -- your kidding right?

Piper: No we are not.

Phoebe: Well I'm going to go change.

Piper: Okay hurry back.

In The Book of Shadows it read for the Grimlocks

Underground demons who roam city to city killing powerful forces of good by seeing the unique auras that surround them, which they're able to do by stealing the sight of innocent children. They have whirling, rainbow-coloured eyes until they steal a child's sight, after which their eyes look almost normal. The stolen eyesight will only last twenty-four hours but only if the children are alive.

Prue: I can't find the vanquishing potion or spell.

Piper: Well then we just kick there butts till they die huh.

Phoebe: (Goes up the stairs and into her room and shuts the door turns into Lust and shimmers to the Underworld)

Cole: (Asked around about them.)

Lust: (Watched over Cole)

Cole: (Shimmers back up to the Manor in the kitchen were Piper) Well they said they don't know anything like that about them were's Phoebe?

Piper: She said she went to go change but that was along time ago.

Lust: Were did he go dammit (She shimmerd back up into her room and turned back into Phoebe then she opend her door and started walking down the hall to go downstairs)

Cole: (Walks up the stairs and bumps into Phoebe)

Phoebe: Cole hey

Cole: Hey your self following me agian.

Phoebe: no okay yes I was

Cole: Why?

Phoebe: Just incase you needed help.

Cole: Right (Walks back downstairs into the kitchen)

Phoebe: (Follows him into the kitchen)

Cole: Find anything yet?

Prue: No I guess we will have to make one up then huh and put it in The Book of Shadows.

Piper: Okay.

Phoebe: (Walks into the living room and sits on the couch)

(Grimlock 1 and Grimlock 2 apper in the living were Phoebe was sitting at and they were stealing her light)

Leo: (Orbs in the living room were Phoebe is see's the Grmilocks and that they are trying to hurt Phoebe Leo calls Piper and Prue and rams into one of the Grmilocks the both hit the ground)

Piper,Prue, and Cole all run into the living room were the Grimlocks,Leo, and Phoebe are Phoebe was passed out Cole ran over to Phoebe making sure that she was okay and Piper froze the Grimlocks)

Cole: Phoebe is okay but the Grimlocks on the other hand won't be makes a high volted Dark Energy Ball and throws it at the both of them killing them.

Prue: That's one way of killing them.

Phoebe: (Wakes up looks around)

Piper: Hey Phebs you doing okay?

Phoebe: Yea what happen to the Demons?

Prue: Cole is what happen to the Demons he vanquished them.

Phoebe: thank you Cole.

Cole: It wasen't a problem.

Piper: That's one way to vanquish a Demon I guess now we can go to the club and relax.

Cole: I can't sorry I have work to do.

Phoebe: Are you serouis Cole?

Cole: Yes (Walk's over to Phoebe and kisses her good bye and shimmers away)

Phoebe: Well that just sucks ass.

Cole: (He had shimmered in the Underworld talking to the Seer about what to do)

Piper: Well Leo are you coming to the club then?

Leo: Yea I guess so

Prue: Well im going to go to work i'm a little late but that's okay I hope.

Piper: What about you Phoebe.

Phoebe: I'll just stay here.

Piper: Are you sure?

Phoebe: Yea (Walk's up to her room and sit's in there and thinks what to do)

(Piper and Leo leave to P3 and Prue goes to work a Bucklens)

The Seer: (Has a Preminshion)

Cole: What do you see Seer?

The Seer: Your Witch will have a son soon.

Cole: What?

The Seer: But you must be married in a Dark wedding if light wedding then the son will be on the good side.

Cole: Well then I guess I'll I have to ask Phoebe to get married tommarow and see what happens next then.

(Later that night Phoebe falls asleep in her room Prue,Piper, and Leo eat Dinner and then they head to bed Next Day)

Prue: (wakes up first and goes down stairs to make coffee)

Piper: (Wakes up and goes downstairs a little after Prue did and get's 5 mug's from the cabinet and put's them by the coffee maker Piper then starts to make breakfest she mad eggs,biscuit,sasuges,cinnonmon rolls)

Prue: (The coffee got finished and Prue poored her and Piper some and help Piper make the table and cooked)

Leo:(Wakes up and comes down stairs the tables had plates mugs bakets and plates of food Leo sit's down in a chair and starts to eat)

(Piper and Prue sit down to eat to)

Phoebe: (Wakes up and goes down stairs and get's some coffee and sit's at the table grabs a small plate and put's a cinnomon roll on it and eats it kinda fats and drinks the coffee kinda fast)

Piper: Phoebe are you even chewing your food?

Phoebe: Well yea I just need to hurry so I can get ready to go to work I have a deadline today.

Piper: Oh

Leo: Thanks for the meal Piper (get's up and kisses her and orbs out to help his other charges)

Prue: (Finishes her food and thanks Piper for the food and goes and get's dressed in her work clothes and then runs back down stairs and grabs her coat and keys and walks out the door and goes to Bucklen's)

Piper: Um... Phoebe how are you going to get to work?

Phoebe: Well Cole texted me this moring he said that he was coming to get me and take me.

Piper: Oh

Cole: Get's dressed for work and get's into his car and drives to the Halliwell's House and get's there he get's out with some Roses he mad apper and knocked on the front door.

Phoebe: That must be him Piper can you get it I have to go and change.

Piper: Yea get's up and answers the door.

Phoebe: Runs up the stairs to her room and changes into something good for work, and puts on her make up then walks down stairs.

Cole: Piper hey were's Phoebe?

Piper: She will be down in a mintune.

Phoebe: Comes down hugs Cole bye Piper

(Cole gives Phoebe the roses and they both get into the car and Piper shuts the front door)

Piper: Cleans the dishes and the table and then goes to P3.

Cole: They are on the way to Phoebe's job Cole looks over to Phoebe

Phoebe: Yes Cole

Cole: Phoebe I was wondering

Phoebe: Yea

Cole: They reach her job Phoebe will you marry me?

Phoebe O.O huh? ummmm...uuuhhhh... yes (Smiles) yes Cole I will marry you.

Cole: You will (Smiles hugs her gives her a kiss)

Phoebe: Takes the roses and get's out of the car she blows him a kiss and goes inside work all happy.

Alica: Phoebe there you are were have you been there is a deadline today you know that.

Phoebe: Yes I know and im sorry but I have something to tell you.

Alica: And what would that be?

Phoebe: I'm getting married.

Alica: What?!

Phoebe: Yea Cole proposed to me this morning.

Alica: Wow I can't believe but you just better get those deadlines taken care of.

Phoebe: I will (She walks into her office and get's to work)

Cole: (Goes out to stores and looks for rings for Phoebe)

(Time passes by Prue sells some artfacts and goes back to the house,Piper leaves the club for a while and goes back to the house,Cole get's Phoebe a ring and Phoebe get's all of her deadlines in on time Cole picks up Phoebe from work and takes her back to the house Cole tells Phoebe that tommarow since it's a Saterday that he will give her some money to go by what she needs for the wedding)

Phoebe: (Phoebe get's out of the car by Cole see you tommarow and walks up to the front door of the Manor and goes in)

Cole: (Drives off back to his place and when he get's in his apt. he flameshimmers to the Underworld and tells the Seer so they can get ready)

Phoebe: Piper?!

Piper: (Comes out from the kitchen) yea.

Phoebe: I have something to tell you.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Cole asked me to marry him.

Piper: Oh My God and.

Phoebe: I said yes

Shax: (Burst in throwing Piper and Phoebe aganist the wall)

Prue: (Parks the car and walks up to the house to see that the door is wide open she runs up the steps and see's Shax she waves her hand throwing Shax making him fly out the window she runs over to Phoebe and Piper) LEO!

Leo: (Orbs down there see's Piper and Phoebe on the gorund heals the both of them) Prue are you okay?

Prue: Yea are they going to be okay?

Leo: Yea what happen?

Prue: A Demon is what happend it was a blue ugly ass Demon.

(Phoebe and Piper wake up and get up Leo and Prue and Phoebe and Piper all go up to the attic and look in The book of Shadows for the Demon that attacked them)

Prue: (Opens the book and goes through the pages see's the Demon) That's him Shax it says her this is The Source's personal assain great.

Phoebe: Is there a spell in there that tells you how to vanquish him?

Prue: Well it says here there is no known way of vanquishing him so that just means we need the Power of Three spell.


End file.
